Little Angel
by Bulecelup
Summary: "Sayang sekali dia tak menyadari cintamu padanya, Cas. Dia begitu bodoh karena tak melihat seorang malaikat jatuh hati kepadanya..." kata Lucifer sambil memegang dagu bawah Castiel. Slight Dean/Castiel, Lucifer/Castiel slash.


**Title: **Little angel.

**Pair: **Slight Dean/Castiel, Lucifer/Castiel.

**Rate: **T.

**Genre: **Romance/Angst.

**Summary: **"Sayang sekali dia tak menyadari cintamu padanya, Cas. Dia begitu bodoh karena tak melihat seorang malaikat jatuh hati kepadanya..." kata Lucifer sambil memegang dagu bawah Castiel. Slight Dean/Castiel, Lucifer/Castiel slash.

**© SUPERNATURAL **belongs to Eric Kripke and WB.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Castiel, lihat aku. Mereka tidak perduli kepadamu. Selama ini mereka tidak menganggapmu."

Lucifer mengusap wajah Castiel yang duduk tertunduk di tanah. sayapnya terbuka lebar, menyelimuti dirinya. Mereka berfungsi seperti tameng bagi malaikat hari kamis itu... untuk melindunginya dari Lucifer.

"Castiel...saudaraku... mengapa kamu masih saja menolong mereka, mereka bahkan tidak menghargai semua pengorbanan yang kau lakukan untuk mereka!"

Sang iblis bermata kuning merendahkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan Castiel yang tengah duduk di tanah. Tangannya masih mengusap wajah Castiel, merasakan ketegangan di sekitar wajahnya.

"Mereka adalah temanku." kata Castiel. Dia sedikit bergerak kebelakang untuk menghindari tangan Lucifer, dan sayap-sayapnya kini menutup tubuhnya dengan rapat. Menghindari Lucifer.

Lucifer menyeringai saat mendengar ucapannya, dia berdiri dari hadpaan Castiel. "Tapi mereka tak menganggapmu seperti itu, Castiel."

Castiel mengeram kesal. Dia tahu Lucifer sedang mencoba untuk mempengaruhinya, dengan mengatakan kalau dia sama sekali tak berguna bagi Winchester bersaudara dan orang-orang disekitarnya.

Castiel berusaha untuk tak percaya dengan perkataan Iblis yang ada di depan matanya ini, tapi... entah mengapa perkataannya terdengar...begitu masuk akal.

"Lihat dirimu," Lucifer menunjuk ke Castiel. "Kau terluka, kau teraniaya, kau terbuang, dan kau dicueki oleh mereka. Kau hanyalah alat bagi mereka, Castiel... kau tak berharga dimata mereka."

Castiel memeluk dirinya sendiri, mencengkram kedua pundaknya dengan erat. "Tidak... mereka berdua adalah orang-orang baik, meskipun... meskipun mereka sering kali bersikap tak ramah padaku..."

Lucifer kembali menyeringai. Siasatnya mulai berhasil.

"Nah, kamu sendiri menyadari hal itu. Bukankah kamu merasa sakit hati setiap kali Dean memarahimu, atau Sam mencueki nasehat darimu?" lanjut Lucifer.

Kepala Castiel tertunduk kebawah, entah mengapa tubuhnya terasa sakit dengan seketika. Sayapnya yang tadinya melindungi tubuhnya kini terbuka secara perlahan, memberikan akses bagi Lucifer untuk mendekati sang malaikat.

"Kau mencintainya, iya kan? Dean Winchester... tubuh untuk Michael..." Lucifer berdiri di depan Castiel yang kepala dan badannya tertunduk kebawah, hampir mencium tanah.

Castiel sedikit meringis mendengar ucapan Lucifer. Semua yang dikatakannya memang benar apa adanya, Castiel selalu merasa seperti itu jika berada bersama Dean dan Sam, dia merasa terintimidasi karena kedua saudara itu terlalu terfokus kepada nasib suram mereka sendiri.

"Sayang sekali dia tak menyadari cintamu padanya, Cas. Dia begitu bodoh karena tak melihat seorang malaikat jatuh hati kepadanya..." Lucifer meraih salah satu sayap Castiel, mengingat kalau dulu dia pernah memiliki sayap yang sama...

Castiel merasakan dirinya menjadi semakin sakit. Selama ini dia memakan perasaan suka kepada Dean yang tumbuh di hatinya, perasaan itu selalu ia tahan sebisanya. Apalagi saat melihat Dean bercengkrama denga gadis-gadis cantik, Castiel merasa sangat sakit saat melihatnya.

Lucifer lalu mengangkat wajah Castiel dengan menaikan dagunya menggunakan salah satu jari tangannya.

"Ikutlah denganku, Castiel. Aku janji aku tak akan menyia-nyiakanmu seperti Dean Winchester, kau pantas mendapatkan lebih, little angel."

Castiel tahu kalau dia menjawab 'iya', maka dia akan terikat dengan 'kontrak terkutuk' bersama iblis. Jiwa dan kekuatannya sebagai Malaikat akan musnah, dan dia akan masuk kedalam dunia gelap nan mengerikan.

Tapi rasa-rasanya semua itu lebih baik daripada harus mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri kepada 'teman' yang tak pernah menganggapnya ada selama ini.

Castiel menatap Lucifer langsung dimata. Kedua bola mata biru milik Jimmy Novak terlihat berkaca-kaca, gumpalan air mata tergenang dibawah pelupuk matanya.

"Iya. Aku akan ikut denganmu."

Setelah itu Lucifer tertawa terkekeh dengan sangat kencang sekali, sementara Castiel menutup kedua matanya, menyebabkan air matanya untuk tumpah dan turun ke wajahnya.

Castiel begitu tenggelam didalam perasaan gelapnya sendiri, sampai-sampai dia tak mendengar teriakan Dean dan Sam dari kejauhan, berusaha untuk menolongnya keluar dari ilusi yang dibuat Lucifer untuk menjebak malaikat malang itu.

"Cas! Jangan dengarkan dia, sadarlah, Cas!"

Dean hanya bisa melihat Castiel tertunduk diam di hadapan Lucifer tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dia berusaha untuk masuk kedalam tameng ilusi yang menghalanginya dan Sam di luar. Sam telah mencoba berbagai macam cara untuk memusnahkan ilusi yang menahan mereka, tapi tak ada satupun yang berhasil.

Dean menyaksikan Lucifer meraih tubuh Castiel, dan pergi menghilang bersamanya dalam gumpalan asap berwarna hitam. Yang tertinggal hanyalah helaian bulu sayap Castiel yang kemudian musnah seperti terbakar oleh api.

Baru pertama kali itu Dean betul-betul merasa kehilangan.

Malaikat yang setia berada disisinya untuk membantunya telah direnggut darinya, dengan jebakan psikologis yang dilakukan oleh Lucifer.

Dan Dean tak dapat meraih malaikatnya kembali...

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music mode author: "**Automatic", **_by Tokio Hotel_)

**MATTGASM: **Uh...oke. saya udah ngecantumin label "Slash" di summary nya, ya. Jadi jangan bunuh saya... =w=; thanks for reading, live long and prosper!


End file.
